


Viscum Album

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mistletoe info from <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mistletoe">Wikipedia</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Viscum Album

**Author's Note:**

> Mistletoe info from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mistletoe).

**_Viscum Album_ **

“You do realize that is a parasite, Potter,” Severus began. “This particular species is _Viscum album_ , the only one native to Great Britain. Granted, I could use this specimen in a potion I am working on but only while the leaves are still pliable, tomorrow at the latest. However, if you insist on keeping it for yourself, you may not take it down after Twelfth Night. It is common to leave mistletoe hanging until the following Christmas Eve when it is replaced anew. I, for one, can’t imagine the necessity of something. . . .”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Severus!”


End file.
